Unravel
by FeliciaMae
Summary: "All I wanted was a place to belong; I thought I'd find that in Ipswich, but my past got in the way of that endangering not only my life but those in the Covenant. But I knew what I had to do. My ending wouldn't be a happy one, but it'd fix everything I had torn apart..."
1. Ipswich

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is one of my favorite fan fictions that I've ever written. Everything in this story is based after the whole Chase thing happened. Although this chapter is short I will be typing a away like a boss on chapter 2 ;) I hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to the movie Covenant... although I wish I did because they are amazing :) **

It'd been months that I've dreamed of coming to Ipswich. Just walking on the streets where my ancestors had once walked was thrilling. My road to self-discovery had begun, okay, so half of my self-discovery… the rest would be deciphered in later years. Truth was I wasn't quite sure who I was to this town, where my family's history actually stood. But it didn't matter because I was to blind sighted to care about stupid old witchy drama from forever ago, I was actually going to belong somewhere and that was more than I could say for the other places I'd lived in.

I searched around the school grounds, it was just how imagined it. The building was old and what looked to me to be an old gothic style brick building. It was beautiful in an odd fairytale kind of way, especially with the morning fog. I supposed it fit my theme, you know, the whole I'm a witch thing. But I wasn't the dark and gloomy type; I liked leaving things on a more positive note. This uniform was uncomfortable and didn't have as many colors as I'd like, so I shortened the skirt a bit, didn't wear socks with my dark purple converse sneakers because it didn't seem necessary at the time, and wore a purple head band with a bow. My shoulder length blonde hair had purple low-lights which made a lot of people turn their heads.

"It's not Halloween yet, freak," a dark haired girl giggled and bumped into my shoulder, knocking my books and paperwork right out of my arms. I refrained myself from doing anything stupid, like flinging in the air making her feet magically slip out from under her, it was tempting. But instead I gave in with a huff and began picking up all the scattered papers.

"Hey there purple people eater," A kid joked leaving a footprint on my admissions paper.

"I don't condone to cannibalism, but next time I'll be sure to tell Hannibal Lector to look you up, asshole."

"Nice comeback," a guy with dark spiked hair and small brown eyes smiled crookedly as he bent down and picked up the few remaining papers. Sarcasm hung thickly in his voice but it wasn't harsh, it was warm and welcoming.

"Yeah come backs are not usually my thing but I try," I laughed half-heartedly, "The names Aria Clinton, Ari for short."

"Caleb Danvers," He said as we stood at the same time. "Welcome to Spenser Academy."

Something told me that I knew him, maybe it was just my extremely over reactive imagination, but it was like we were connected in some odd way. He was Caleb Danvers one of the four Sons of Ipswich. My heart sunk and I smiled so wide that I could swear my face would get stuck that way. But I didn't say anything, why couldn't I just tell him, _so you're a witch…me too! In fact my ancestors were in your coven! What a coincidence! Stupid stupid stupid! _And I felt even worse just standing there smiling like the Cheshire cat. What if they don't even actually have a coven anymore, what if all of their magic is solo?

"So—I'll see you-a-a—round." I stuttered like the true buffoon I am and walked off. I looked down at my sneakers which I was almost positive that I was going to get in trouble for and made my way up the steps and to my dorm, maybe fitting in here wasn't going to be as easy as it seemed.


	2. Invited

**A/N: Hope you guys like it! Reviews would be fantastic! Let me know how you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own several of characters, they belong to the movie the Covenant. **

My roommate was probably the most despicable person I had ever met. She was vile and mean and didn't know how to keep her trap shut. I was tempted to look up a small hex and make her have horrid scary dreams about me so she would be petrified to even look at me. But instead I just ignored her harsh comments and jokes. It wasn't long before she had her daddy talk them into letting her have another roommate. She told them that my bad attitude was affecting her grades. I had only been here for a week! But good riddance to Miss Susanne Vincent and hello to my very own dorm room, for now at least.

Caleb and I had two classes together and I refrained from sitting next to him. I felt like such an idiot when we first met that I can't bring myself to just walk up to him and start talking. We were acquaintances and all, but that didn't mean I can just whip out a conversation at random. It was in English that I noticed that he had a girlfriend; she was a pretty blonde with blue eyes and almost reminded me of an elf, not one of those Christmas elves but like the ones from _Lord of the Rings_, I felt like a nerd comparing her, but I call it as I see it. Either way, they were cute together. Caleb was a hunk and there was no denying that.

The teacher rambled on about Mark Twain when a small piece of paper was passed onto my desk. I opened it and in hand-writing that very much looked like it was from a boy said:

Party on Saturday starts at 10 be there or be square. –Reid

I giggled at the end of it, who said that anymore? I looked around for the blonde haired boy I remembered as Reid and gave him a funny look, he smiled back and the guy next to him elbowed his abdomen. Just in time the teacher turned around from the chalk board and my head snapped back to the front of the room. Reid was cute but not as muscular as Pogue, or a complete heartthrob like Caleb. I'm sad to realize that I had picked up on their identities so fast, but they seemed inseparable and I longed for something like that. How could anyone not notice them, they were the "bad boys of Ipswich".

The lunch bell rang and I was stopped by a gentle grab on the wrist. It was Reid gazing down at me with blue eyes; I was lost in them for a moment, until he started talking.

"Well hey there," he smiled.

"Hi," my voice shook a little bit, I took in how much taller he was than me, but that came to no surprise I was stuck at a measly 5'4 and wouldn't grow much more beyond that.

"So are you in?"

"In on..,"

"My god, the party," he chuckled.

Stupidity washed over me like a tidal wave, "Oh! Sure," I tried to seem cavalier about it but I was so exploding with excitement on the inside, with a twinge of embarrassment from dazing off.

"Great, I'll pick you up at nine-thirty in the front of the school."

"Cool," my wide quirky grin plastered on my face once again, but this time my face was probably as red as a tomato. He nodded and gave me a smirk before walking down the steps and leaving the room.

XXXXXXX

I sat down at the small round table in the back of the room with my only true friend at the Academy. Julian was a small framed guy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes hidden behind his black thick rimmed glasses. We have chemistry together, no pun intended, he was just about one of the smartest kids I know.

"So I have some exciting news…" I said.

"Enlighten me please," Julian muttered boredly.

"Reid Garwin invited me to a party."

He frowned and I couldn't understand why he wasn't happy for me. He knew my life back in Maine had smothered me in complete dorkdom and finally I was going to fit in. He took a sip of his water bottle rather dramatically and then placed it back down on the table.

"Yeah, so was I when I first came here, it was the biggest mistake of my life. People like us don't do things like that, especially around here."

"Shouldn't I give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"They called _bad boys_ for a reason Ari, duh." Julian rolled his eyes, "Newb."

But Julian wasn't going to change my mind, I was going to that party whether it was a prank or not. Things didn't turn out well when I my feelings got hurt, someone ends up hurt and if that's how I reveal myself then that's how it happens. What's the worst they could possibly do?


	3. An Old Friend

We walked through the woods in near silence. The music was far in the distance and I wondered how long it'd be until we got there. It was only Reid and I, he slung his arm around my shoulder and smiled playfully at me and I just blushed.

It'd be only a matter of time that they would know about me, but last night as I laid in my twin sized bed all by myself, I made the decision that I wasn't going to tell them straight off the bat.

"So where'd you come from?"

"I'm from all over the place but my last home was in Maine."

"Really, what brings you to Ipswich?"

_You guys and my ancestry, _I thought to myself, but didn't say it aloud. Instead I just shrugged and muttered. "Why not, I heard Spenser Academy was a great school."

We stepped out onto the sand, huge bon fires lit up in several of different places. Something felt off about the night, maybe I was just on edge because of Julian, but it was if I couldn't get this sick feeling out of my stomach.

_Aria _I heard faintly from no particular direction. I took in a deep breath and ignored it. I didn't realize that I had stopped walking until someone said,

"Aria," it was Pogue Parry this time, standing next to a girl with long dark hair and big dark brown eyes. Her name was Kate; she was in my math class.

"Oh, sorry I just thought I heard something, it's probably just more people."

Reid looked down at me and I couldn't read his eyes, but I was almost sure he thought I was crazy. His arm wasn't over my shoulders anymore as we walked out further into the crowd, although I held onto the back of his shirt so I wouldn't lose him, Everyone danced and grinded against each other, not a move that I'm generally familiar with.

Reid and I stopped by the bonfire, I had wished I had brought a sweater with me, but it was too late, my owl tank top was just going to have to do.

"I'm going to get a drink, want anything?"

"Sure," I nodded and smiled. He smiled back and took off.

"Wow, I don't think I've seen Reid be that gallant." Caleb's girlfriend smiled next to me, Caleb was turned to Pogue talking in low quiet voices.

I shrugged, "He's been real nice,"

"For how long, should be the question." Kate raised an eyebrow and smiled, "He's trouble."

"A little bit of trouble isn't too bad sometimes, otherwise life would be boring." I chuckled.

"I'm Sarah by the way," the blonde chuckled.

"Aria," I replied tugging on my feather necklace. The song changed to a more upbeat tempo and Sarah turned to Caleb and smiled, it was like he could read her mind, and they both took off. Kate and I stood awkwardly next to each other for a moment until Pogue whispered something to her and the two started a quiet conversation, consisting of her giggling every minute or so.

"Well, well, look who we've got here." The voice was close enough for me to jump forward. The huskiness of it was all too familiar and my heart dropped, Jonah.

"What are you doing _here?_"

"Scrumaging for another coven to squeeze your drama into Aria," His dark eyes were glazed over, high, as always.

"It's not like that and I swear if you don't shut your mouth…"

"Or what? You haven't even descended yet Aria, you are _nothing_."

"Is there a problem here," Reid stepped between Jonah who was exceptionally taller and broader than Reid all together. I knew something real bad could happen if the situation didn't end quickly.

"No, there _isn't_" My gaze fell on Jonah hard and cold, he replied with a glare and then met eyes with Reid.

"She's all yours."

This wouldn't be the end, anyone who had beef with Jonah knew that he'd stop at nothing to ruin your life until he felt that he got enough pay back for the time being. I met him in Boston when I was fourteen, he drunkenly told me about some coven that he was in and showed me his power, he was the strongest of the group, like a leader, they didn't make decisions for themselves I learned, Jonah made all choices. But I didn't want to think about Jonah anymore, I didn't want to remember out history together.

Reid turned to me and handed me a drink, I gulped it down without hesitation cringing at the potent taste.

"Who was that?"

"A nobody," I replied quickly, "Just someone I used to know."

The night went on with clouded thoughts of Jonah, but I was going to make the best of the night. I danced with Reid and joked with Sarah and Kate, for the first time in a while I was a bit intoxicated, but not incoherent.

Reid and I drove back in my small black Honda accord, and he walked me to my dorm room. I leaned against the wall just next to my door; I smiled widely up at him and said, "I had fun with you, thanks."

"Pleasures mine," He smirked and leaned in and kissed my cheek, he hesitated just by my lips and I turned my head, I wasn't ready for that, he pulled away and looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?"

I looked down at my converse and fiddled with a flyaway string on my ripped jeans, I shrugged. "I'm not ready to just jump into something like that, I like you, and I want to…but right now I don't think it's a good idea."

"It's just a kiss."

I was flustered, "Sorry," I turned and went in my room. I leaned against the door and buried my face into the palms of my hands. I didn't know why it was so hard for me to just accept a kiss; I don't have a good history with guys in general.

Something shifted in the dark room, and it was then I started to wish I had a roommate. I turned to flick on the light switch but I was stop by a brute force. The dark silhouette got closer, and when he stepped into the moonlight from my window my heat had sunk. Jonah smiled in a cold sadistic way, his dark curly hair fell just about his brows and his black eyes were taunting and amused. I was almost sure that I could feel his breath on my face. He caressed my face softly before grabbing my neck, I gasped for air, until I could feel my anger and my magic take over me.

"That a girl," he smiled.

He let go of me, my back no longer pressed against the door. My fists were balled up and I was breathing heavily. "What do you want?" Tears were stinging my eyes; I knew I had to hold it together. Any sign of weakness was an opportunity to Jonah.

He smiled and walked around the room, picking up papers off my desk and looking at pictures of old friends I had taped to the wall.

"Nothing in particular, I actually just came here to help out an old friend." Jonah smirked, "But now that this is has gotten a little more interesting I figure, why not have a little fun while I'm at it. Is that your new boyfriend?"

"What's it to you."

He was In my face in seconds, "I own you Aria," His voice was cold, He grabbed my wrist and brought it to eye level, making my old scar visible, "You belong to _me." _

My blood was boiling now, and within moments Jonah was flying through the air. Keeping my gaze on him, I held him to the floor. "I don't belong to anyone, Jonah. You can't brain wash me like you did everyone else, I'm smarter than that. Now, you're going to leave."

Releasing him, I stepped back. He laid there for a moment and then laughed. I rolled my eyes and then stepped a few more steps back when he got up.

"This isn't over Aria," and at that he opened the window and jumped out.


	4. Unraveling

On Monday I was a zombie, I dragged my feet in the new black shiny slip-on shoes that I was told I had to wear, In fact they said anything but my converse, I was almost tempted to buy knee high hooker boots just so they'd get pissed. But either way, I didn't care that morning, I was to spacey from the restless sleep I had. Too much had gone on and I was wishing I was back in Maine with my mom. But nonetheless, there I was walking rather slowly to my English class where I would have to face Reid and the rest of the guys, whom didn't know I was a witch, and who didn't know there was an evil warlock lurking about.

My main concern was what friend exactly he was helping; Jonah was never up to any good. The thought of the metal branding stick burning his mark into my skin made the scare hurt as well as my heart. But I refused to think about the past right now.

While I was sitting there writing the essay about _Huckleberry Finn, _I felt Reid's gaze on me. I looked up at him and mouthed, "Hey."

He looked back down at his paper and continued writing; I couldn't believe he was angry at me for last night. My frustration took over me and the next thing I knew Reid's pen exploded all over his paper. Tyler, another Son of Ipswich, laughed.

"It's not funny man," Reid snapped and picked up his assignment and cautiously threw it away. My head snapped back down at my paper and I pretended I had no idea what was going on. This wasn't good; I was losing every bit of my control. Okay, so it was one stupid little thing.

XXXX

Julian stared me from across the lunch table until I had finally gotten sick of it and snapped at him,

"What?"

He put his string bean fingers in surrender, "Nothing, it's just clear that the other night did not go well…but I'll refrain myself from saying I told you so."

"But you just said it, how can you not say something if you already said it."

"It's in a completely different context."

"Whatever, Julian," I half-heartedly chuckled.

XXXXX

Nikki's was well known place around the school and I could see why. It was a small, hole in the wall place but crowded with pool tables, foosball tables and music. It could've been the least place I wanted to be, but Sarah had said I should come and hang out with her and Kate, which I did until Caleb and Pogue showed up. I think it's funny how I came here to get to know them, they fall easily in my grasp and then just a week later I'm a complete wallflower. Truth is, I was jealous to see their relationships with the boys; I'd never had something like that before.

I shot the eight ball into the right corner pocket like a pro and then took a fry and ate it bit by bit.

"Nice shot," It was Reid.

I blushed and shrugged, "I used to play a lot, but it's been awhile."

"Wanna play?"

"Is that a challenge, I don't know if you can handle my skills," I teased.

"Watch and learn," He smiled.

The first game he used his power to win, it was clearly obvious. Especially with that beat-that grin on his face. Considering that it would totally beat his manhood if I won I let him play his way, but by the third game I felt myself get competitive, I stayed tied with him until the eight ball, whenever he shot I would make the ball miss the hole by an inch and just raise my eyebrows at him and smiled. After a few rounds at it he just tossed the little black ball into the hole and said, "Why don't we get out of here."

My mouth popped open, "Oh no you didn't, I was totally going to win."

He frowned, "Yeah I doubt that,"

"You just didn't want to be beaten by a girl."

"Bring it on, next time I bet you a hundred dollars I'll win." He replied

"Don't sign a check that your ass can't cash," I chuckled, nudging him lightly.

"Oh it's on!"

Reid and I walked out of Nikki's and started walking down the street. We walked in silence for a moment; I couldn't help but steal glances. His white blonde hair fell in his blue eyes beautifully.

"So Julian says that you're bad news," I stated teasingly.

"I am," he smiled back, I thought my heart stopped for a moment, his smile was breathtaking, _snap out of it Ari_. "I'm dangerous you know," he looked at me from the corner of his eye, his hands shoved in his pocket.

"Oh," I laughed, "It's a good thing I like danger once in a little while."

He smiled and shook his head, "It's down this way."

We walked to a little grassy beach area and sat down. It was dark and you could see all the beachside house lights reflecting off the ocean water. I took in the breeze and hugged my black leather jacket closer to me.

"Cold?" He asked extending his arm out. I leaned into him and took in as much of his warmth as I could get.

"Do you come out here often?" I asked.

"I used to come here to clear my head."

"You know what I think about you," I said after a moment of silence, "I think that this bad boy thing you got going on is a façade."

He frowned and got up, "You don't know what you're talking about." He walked forward closer to the water.

"Maybe so, but you're different with me outside of school. Why?" My heart pounded against my chest as I got closer to him, he turned and faced me but his eyes didn't meet mine. I wanted to know more about him; I had to trust him before I could tell him who I really was.

"You're different, I don't know."

"Yeah," I smirked, "Hell everyone knows that."

"I like it though."

I smiled and looked back out at the ocean, he tucked a piece of my blonde hair behind my ear and I caught his hand. I didn't understand why I gave into him so easily, normally anything of that sort I was running as far away as I could. My mom even banded me from relationships for a long time after Jonah, _God don't think about him_. But Reid and I weren't in a relationship, just a cozy friendship; I guess that's what you could call it.

"What's on your mind?" He asked I hadn't even realized he was looking at me.

I couldn't tell him the truth, not yet, so instead I said; "Just thinking that I like you too."

He smiled, "So tell me about yourself."

"What do you wanna know?"

"Everything,"

"Well, my mom and I moved around a lot, bouncing from school to school it started to become difficult to fit in, so friendships were short lived, it's a pretty boring story…" actually it really wasn't boring at all.

"What about your dad?"

"I didn't know him very well, I mean I had visited him years and years ago but after that he just kind of vanished off the face of the earth, along with my brother. What about you?"

He huffed, "Well, my dad doesn't hang around much either, nor does my mom so I decided to just live in the dorms and party."

"Oh," I nodded.

I didn't want to pry anymore in fear that he might want to know more about my past. There was so much I regretted about it, so much I didn't want to resurface. But it was, because a big piece of it was hanging over my shoulder, that big piece being Jonah.

I did belong to him; we were binded on so many levels that it scared me and I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to escape him again.

Reid walked me back to my car.

"I'm going to meet up with Tyler." He said, "I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, of course just give me a call," I nodded.

We paused for a moment and he got closer, I could feel his breath on my face. This time I didn't pull away, our lips brushed, he was hesitant and I couldn't blame him. I leaned in more and our lips locked. He was warm and inviting, when we pulled apart I was breathless. I smiled as the heat stretched up my cheeks. He backed up enough to let me into my car. He started walking backwards; I gave him a small wave before he turned around and started walking back to Nikki's.

I got into the car and sat there for a moment in silence, I couldn't believe I let that happen…the sound of loud clapping came from the backseat of my car making me jump, hitting my legs on the stirring wheel. I looked in the review mirror to see Jonah with his needling grin and his cold eyes.

"Congratulation Ari girl! You have got yourself a boyfriend! For now anyways."

"Don't you lay a hand on him," I snarled. My heart rate picked up and my head started spinning a bit.

"Oh Aria, always so territorial, don't worry I won't have to lay a hand on him. Just wait until he finds out the truth of you really are."

"I swear..."I began as I turned in my seat, but before I could finish Jonah was out of sight. I sat back down and put rested my forehead on the steering wheel. Tears fell onto my lap as I picture my life in Ipswich slowly unraveling.


	5. Deal With The Devil

**A/N: so I know I havent posted much about the other characters. But they will be in here. I have it all planned. So hang in tight. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The sky was clouded as I sat in the empty class room. I swished the dirty paint water with my brush and my IPod volume was on almost as high as it could go, I was hoping the music would wash out all of my reoccurring thoughts. I hummed to the song "Storm" by _Lifehouse_ as I pained in colors of blue and black, I was painting a picture of the small grassy beach area that Reid had taken me just a couple of days ago. The easel was faced toward the big bay window that overlooked the front of the school ground. It was beginning to get dark and the only light I had on was a little lamp on the teacher's desk.

Mr. Encario said that I could stay after school to work on the painting, it wasn't necessarily an assignment, but he said if I were to finish and pass it in that he would give me extra credit. Which I couldn't complain, I couldn't sit behind the four walls of my dorm anymore. My homework was finished early and I was supposed to meet Reid in an hour.

The song ended and it went for a short pause what I noticed someone sitting on a desk behind me. I didn't know why I didn't pick up on his presence earlier, and I wondered how long he was sitting there. My body tensed and my eyes closed trying to hold it together, but inside I was completely losing it. I ripped my ear phones out of my ears and shoved it in my black messenger bag.

"Don't stop on my account," Jonah sounded different, his voice was still husky but softer, he was sober, probably for the first time in a long time. I was quiet for a moment, I turned to face him. He had stubbles on his chin and bags under his eyes, he's been using a lot of his powers lately and it was taking effect. Jonah was twenty now and was still as beautiful as when he was when I first met him, he had won me over so easily, he just had a way about him that no one could really describe, the moment he looked in your eyes you were drawn into his trap. I resisted it for so long and I think that's what attracted him to me, I was a challenge.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"Like they'll ever find out, if so it's not like I can't make their petty little minds think I was never here in the first place."

I huffed, "I feel like I can't go anywhere without you popping up Jonah, you need to leave me alone."

His eyes shifted to the floor and his head hung low, his dark curls fell in his eyes. He shook his head. "I don't think I can do that."

"Yes, you can and you will."

Jonah smiled and looked up at me, "You were always a feisty little thing Ari, that's what I like about you."

"I don't care,"

"You don't care," he half-heartedly chuckled, "I don't believe that."

"You should."

"Why? Because your new boyfriend, he's amateur."

"Why…huh Jonah, because he doesn't manipulate people into binding themselves to you, to create little minions to do all your dirty work because you're to pansy ass to do it yourself."

"What'd you expect to find Aria? A bunch of hippies to use our power to do good, you're a witch for Christ sakes start acting like one. Once the covenant in Ipswich find's out who you are, who you're related to… they won't want nothing to do with you." He got closer to me and I stood up prepared to fight. But he didn't seem to be in a fighting mood tonight, we were just an inch away, I refused to meet his eyes but I could feel his gaze on me, he reached his hand out to touch my cheek but I jerked away.

"You are the only person who really knows me Ari, you know what I'm capable of, and so if you're smart you'll do what I say, to keep your little boyfriend safe."

My heart sunk, when Jonah binded all of our powers to his coven with an ancient spell, he linked our power to his. He said it was just supposed to link us spiritually as well as physically, meaning if he dies we all die, he didn't tell us that last part until after. Jonah made us believe that we were going to be a part of something more; but it was all a lie.

Even the five of us couldn't fight him off without a little extra help. I couldn't let him hurt Reid or anyone for a matter of fact; I couldn't live the rest of my life with that kind of guilt hanging over me.

"What do you want me to do?"

"That a' girl," He smiled pushing my purple bangs out of my face, "I'll pick you up Saturday at nine." Jonah began to walk out of the room but stopped at the door way, "And by the way, I would avoid Reid as much as you can, just a small tip." Before I had time to protest he was gone. I sat down on the little stool, and buried my face in my hands, I had just signed a deal with the devil.


	6. Revealed

**Disclaimer: These Characters are not mine, they belong to the covenant. Great thanks to MsPeaceHope who is my first Reviewer! You're awesome! :)**

My secrets were taking a toll on me. I told Reid that I wasn't feeling well the other night and I felt horrible for lying to him but I was afraid Jonah was still hanging around. I decided that I was going to tell Reid tonight, I knew if I didn't it'd be a matter of time until Jonah would do it out of spite. I just I didn't know how I was going to tell him, I couldn't help but picture the possible scenarios. First off, I pictured him being totally shocked and mad that I didn't tell him in the first place. Or he'd be okay with it and be understanding, I didn't think my second scenario was plausible but it is the only one that kept me from changing my mind.

I sat on my bed and read through an old spell book that my grandmother had given me when I heard a knock on the door. Odd, it was lunch time and instead of sitting with Julian I decided to go back to my dorm and look for protectant spells, I had to find a way where I could make the school safe, and to keep Jonah out. I hid the book under my pillow and jumped up assuming that it was my new roommate but to no surprise it was Reid.

"Hey, I've been trying to get ahold of you."

"Yeah, I dropped my cell phone in the toilet," Not true, but something common amongst us teenagers. I felt a tug in my chest as the lie had slipped from my lips. It was coming a little all too easy and I didn't like it one bit. I chewed on my bottom lip, a nasty habit I had when I got nervous.

"Say we skip our last classes and I take you somewhere…"

My mouth popped open and fell into a smile, "And just where would you be taking me?"

"It's a surprise," he smirked.

XXXXXX

"You know," I began as we trudged through a muddy forest area. We had driven out to the middle of nowhere and now we were walking to the middle of nowhere, on an old beaten path. The rain sprinkled down in a mist. "You really should've told me to wear boots or something."

"We're almost there," He said taking my hand our fingers laced.

We came upon a clearing and I the distance there stood an old white house. It was old but beautiful. I smiled; it reminded me of something you'd see in an old photograph, or a horror movie. It definitely looked to be abandoned. We hurriedly made it to the front of the house and onto the porch.

I took a good look around hoping that Jonah was nowhere in sight. It didn't seem like he was but I still feared that going anywhere with Reid was a bad idea.

"This was one of my families 1st Colony house, nobody has been out here in ages I'm sure." He opened the door and it crookedly creaked open. He stepped in and cautiously made his way through the foyer.

"Scared?" he smirked teasingly.

"No." I stepped in and closed the door the only light coming in was from the window above the stairway. It smelt musty and old as I expected it to smell, every time the wind blew the house would creak.

We explored the whole bottom floor and cautiously explored the upstairs. When we were done horsing around, and he was done pulling pranks on me, we found a little spot on the floor upstairs; we sat on old pillows and blankets that we had found throughout the house. Although we shook them out they still smelt old and musty.

"I had never taken anyone but the guys out here before," he said.

I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my cheek on my arms that were resting on my knees. Reid was looking out the window that over looked the backyard that we had walked through only an hour or so earlier. I kicked his shoe with my muddy sneaker and smiled at him. He pulled me closer to him. My heart pounded against my chest and the words hung on my tongue, _just tell him. _Reid leaned in and kissed me softly, our lips locked and we got closer. I wanted more, I longed to be closer, but we were interrupted with the sound of the room door slamming shut. I looked up to see Jonah, his black eyes menacing. Reid jumped up, his eyes now completely black!

Jonah smiled he was too easy to read, "No!" I hollered but it was too late, Reid had gone flying across the room with an invisible force,

Jonah held him against the wall, "You just couldn't listen could you Aria?"

Reid gasped for air, he was trying to fight back but Jonah had him under his hold.

"Stop!"

"Make me," He dared.

I had no choice; he was hurting Reid and I couldn't just stand there and watch. He let go of Reid and faced me. Reid stood there shocked for a moment before he sent Jonah flying back through the air. I held him down with whatever power I could surface, but it wouldn't be strong enough to hold him long.

"I can't hold him for long, Go!" I told Reid.

"The hell I am," he snapped.

Jonah's power was too strong for me to hold any longer and this time the force of his energy sent both Reid and I backwards. I hit a mirror that hung on the wall, it shattered, pieces of it cut into my skin, I cried out in pain.

Jonah laughed mockingly, "Wow Ari, I have to hand it to you. You sure have gotten stronger, Now I wonder, is it because you were channeling it from me or if it's from being so close to your birthday, what is it, February fifteenth."

"Fuck off," I snapped.

"No hard feelings now," Jonah walked around the room, "Now that we got everything out in the open…well not _everything_. You're brother says hi by the way, he hopes to see you _very_ soon. And we will, tomorrow, is that right Aria?"

I didn't reply. I glanced at Reid who was still pinned up against the wall, with a flick of the wrist the broken shards of glass lifted from the floor and were pointed directly at Reid and me. Reid was fighting his power but it was no match, neither of us would walk away here without Jonah's permission.

"Yes, I'll be there."

"Good," all but one shard fell to the floor around us. The last one was long, pointed and directed right at Reid's eye. Jonah stared him down and I don't think I had ever seen jealousy on him like that. "I'll be seeing you then, don't try to be smart and pull anything; I've got enough back up to blow the both you to smithereens."

Jonah walked out of the room and was gone at that. I held my breath for a moment while I pulled a piece of glass out my hand. Reid didn't get any closer and it was then it really hit me.

"I was going to tell you…" tears built up in my eyes.

"Yeah, what part? You being a witch or having a physco ex-boyfriend after the both of us," his voice was cold and angry. I didn't blame him, it was all my doings, I should've told him in the first place. But there I sat, revealed.

"I was going to tell you _everything._"

"What else are you hiding?"

"Nothing other than he's here helping my brother with god knows what, but whatever it is it can't be good…"

"Who's your brother?" he said through gritted teeth, I could feel him get tense.

"Chase Collins."


	7. A bit of History

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to the movie The Covenant.**

I sighed in relief as I rubbed the mixture of herbs onto my wounds. Using that and a bit of magic they sealed themselves and were nothing but scars. Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid sat on the vintage sofa at Caleb's mansion. Reid hasn't talked to me since I had told him who my brother was. I wasn't aware of the impact Chase had made on the four of them until Caleb had just finished telling me.

Go figure that my own blood would be as ignorant and power hungry; he even used one of Jonah's techniques, use a loved one against them.

"Jonah will play cat and mouse until someone's dead," I told them, "He feeds off of it. Jonah is like Chases role model…"

Caleb rubbed in between his eyes, and it was very clear they were all stressed. I guess I would be too if I just found out that the guy that tried to kill me and hurt my friends was actually alive and getting help from someone more sadistic.

"We need to stop him with whatever he's helping Chase with."

"I'll know what they're up to by tomorrow."

"You're not actually going with him are you?" Tyler asked.

"If I don't he will go after you guys…you don't have to get involved in any of this. I think I might be able to get Jonah to talk Chase into going to Boston with him."

"And just how are you going to do that?" Pogue leaned forward his eyes didn't meet mine.

"I haven't figured it out yet."

"Why don't we just all go down there, two against five is no match, they'd back down, wouldn't they?" Tyler suggested.

"Jonah is strong; he's like a warlock on steroids." Reid replied.

"Jonah rather die than back down from a fight, it's absolutely impossible to kill him because anyone from his coven will give up their life for his," I explained, "Because if he dies, we all die."

"So you're saying that if we kill him, that we're killing a bunch of other witches too?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, the bind will kill them."

"Including you," Reid stated,

I looked away from him and huffed, "Yeah, me too," I gnawed on my bottom lip as the room fell in silence.

"How do we know we can trust you?" This hurt coming from Reid, mentally I cringed that he would even consider me untrustworthy but there they all sat staring at me.

"Because I'm not like them…"

"Yet you were in his coven…"

"You guys wouldn't understand you've always had each other." I didn't want to talk about my past with all of them. "And Jonah wasn't like that when I met him and when I realized how bad he was getting I ran away. You guys have every right not to believe me, but I'm telling the truth." My voice shook and I was giving my all not to cry.

"We know," Caleb tried to reassure me but I didn't feel assured.

XXXX

The boy's dorms were silent as I crept down the hall in my pajamas. Although I felt it definitely wasn't a good idea to be around Reid, my thoughts were just too overwhelming to not go see him. Earlier he rode with Tyler back to the school and hardly talked to me. I hesitated to knock on the door but before I could even knock the door had swung open. It was Tyler he had a towel slung over his shoulder so I assumed he was going to take a shower. He looked at me but didn't say anything so when he took off down the hall I knocked lightly on the door despite it being opened.

Reid laid in his bed with his arms supporting his head, he wasn't wearing a shirt and his pajama bottoms were black. His hair was messed up in the front; his blue eyes drifted towards me and then looked away. Despite being unsure that I was even welcomed to be there, I walked in and sat on the edge of Tyler's bed.

"I'm sorry things turned out the way it did. But ignoring me isn't going to make anything better…I was going to tell you earlier before Jonah barged in and made everything chaotic."

"Aria…" he sighed.

"If you want to end this, whatever this is, I understand. But it's not what I want, I didn't come here to fall in love…but I did and I don't want to lose you…" I went off into one of my tired rants, but there it was out in the open. I was in love with Reid and it scared me before to admit it because I was afraid of exactly this happening. He sat up and I looked down at my grey slip-ons I always wore around the dorm.

"You're not going to lose me…What was your relationship with Jonah."

I looked down, "When I was fourteen my mother and I moved to Boston, she had a good job offering and that kept her busy almost all the time. I got sick of waiting around for her so I took off and went to this old pagan shop, my mom and I were really big into herbs and what not. It was almost like he staked me out, he just knew. Jonah was just so easy to talk to and one time he even risked getting revealed just to save some kids life in an alley. Everyone told me he was a bad kid but I thought he was just misunderstood. He wasn't always like the way he is now, not until his mother had willed him her power and then his father as well. It was like he was a completely different person; it ate him alive and made him crave more. I noticed the change but at the time I was so head over heels for him I was blinded. He started looking for lost and confused witches, warlocks and manipulated them into believing that we were some big family and that they were going to be there for each other and take care of each other. He said it wouldn't be official until he binded us all together, when we were all one. I even believed it...until…" Flashbacks of a night rushed through like a tsunami, I tried to hold my tears but they still edged their way out of my eyes, "He made the first sacrifice. His name was Ryan Bennett, a small kid maybe fifteen or sixteen. Jonah had brainwashed him into believing that if he willed his power over to him that he'd be doing the right thing by helping his coven, the kid didn't even know that when he willed his power over to Jonah that he was going to die. By then I had enough, I tried running away he caught me packing my bags. Second time I tried I was successful and went to live with my grandmother, and now he's found me and he's not going to rest until he gets his revenge."

Reid took it all in for a moment and the huffed, "That's just crazy."

"Makes you grateful to have Caleb always on your back about using your power, huh?" I tried to shift the mood a little bit by teasing him about Caleb playing "Coven Father" earlier, but it came out halfheartedly. I yawned suddenly feeling extremely tired but I didn't want to leave Reid.

Reid nodded in what thought was agreement but he'd never admit that Caleb is right and I knew he would never be grateful from having to take orders from people; he marches to the drum of his own beat.

"Could I ask a favor of you?" I asked feeling fatigued.

"Sure…"

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" It came out wrong and he took it completely out of the context I was aiming for. But he didn't deny the offer.

"I didn't take you as that kind of girl, but yes…" he began as we both stood up, he looked me up and down with a big grin on his face, I pushed him back a little bit chuckling.

"You know what I mean, jerk. It's just I haven't been able to get hardly any sleep in, I feel like Jonah is hanging over my bed every five minutes. It'd be awesome to get some sleep so I can be on my A-game tomorrow, just in case something happens."

Reid frowned and I could tell he was uneasy about me going, but there was nothing the either of us could do. Plus, I had to find out what was going on between him and Chase.

We quietly made it to my empty room. We pushed the two beds together creating one big bed and used extra blankets for sheets. We snuggled up and as I was rather quickly drifting to sleep I heard him whisper, "I love you."

I pulled his arm around me closer if it were anymore possible and said, "I love you too."


	8. Family Reunion

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've had a rough couple of days. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: These Characters are not mine, they belong to the Covenant. **

I woke up early the next morning; Reid's arm was no longer around me so I quietly slipped out of bed and went to the big wooden trunk at the end of my bed. Using a little bit of my power I uncloaked the spell books that I kept invisible for security reasons. Jonah liked knowledge, shockingly, and him hanging around here so much it wouldn't shock me if he went poking through my things. I wanted to get a head start on the day, to maybe find loopholes around the bind. There was always a way to undo a spell, but the one he used was so old, Covens don't usually bind themselves through branding and ritual anymore.

It only took me about ten minutes before all the books were scattered on the floor. I read through them thoroughly but quickly, from old family records to spells and potions, I had read most of these books before, but I only took my favorite ones to Ipswich the rest still remained in Maine at my grandmother's house. Reid got up and sat behind me, pulling me onto his lap I took in his warmth and then kissed him softly, "Good morning."

"Morning, what are you doing?"

"Looking for spells that might have a way to defeat Jonah without killing the rest of us," I shook my head, "I don't know if it even exist but I figured I'd give it a look. I mean, there's always a way to undo a spell it's just the matter of finding out how, but throughout time pages get lost, books get lost…"

"Where'd Jonah get the spell to bind the coven in the first place?"

I thought back to a time when he brought me to visit his parents. I'd been in there home only twice before they had died, the rest of the time was spent at his aunts or in the basement of a club for supernaturals. I remembered a huge library that was mainly his fathers; the place was covered in book shelves from floor to ceiling. Even his desk had shelves on every side; I figured that's where he kept all of his important books.

"His dad use to collect old family spell books, amongst other ritualistic things…He must have the spell somewhere in there. But it'd be impossible to get it."

Silence fell between us when a knock came from the door,

"Uh, who is it?"

"Lainey Cradburry, your new roommate."

I glanced back at Reid and quickly got up and started picking up the books. He stood up and I shoved all the books in his arms and nearly pushed him into the little bathroom area. I then pushed the beds back and shoved the extra blankets under my bed.

"C-c come in!"

A short red headed girl opened the door, she smiled. "Oh my god, we got so lucky! We got a window room." She walked in and sat her bags down on the bed.

"So your name is Aria, such a pretty name." She went on as she dusted off her nightstand, "A lot better than boring old Elaine or Lainey." She began unpacking, she grabbed her toothbrush and face wash and headed for the little bathroom, but I beat her there.

"You do not want to go in there, trust me." I told her, "We have been running short on air freshener." I wanted to smack my forehead, but when the little red head made a disgusted face I knew it had worked.

"How about I show you around town, you know, to get to know each other, like a girl's day out." It was the last thing I wanted to do before going to meet up with Jonah, but it was the only way I could get her out of the room without using my power on her and I've been using that a little too often lately.

"What a great Idea!" Lainey said.

"Great! Let me just get dressed and we can head out." I grabbed the first dress I saw out of my wardrobe and quickly made my way to the bathroom. Reid stood on the other side of the door; I leaned all my weight on the sink and closed my eyes.

"Today is definitely not a good day," I muttered, "I feel like I've ruined everything."

"You didn't,"

"I should be here helping look for a spell or something, instead I'm having a day out in the town."

"The boys and I will take care of the spell,"

I nodded, "I'll call you when I'm done exploring with Lainey."

"Okay," he replied.

I looked down at the black velvet vintage dress I had grabbed. "Ummm, could you not look for a moment?"

I turned around and I could swear he was still looking when I took off my shirt and put the vintage dress on. After the dress fell just above my knees I took off my pajama bottoms.

"Could you button me up please," I whispered, and he did. I ran a straightener through my hair quickly, brushed my teeth, put a little make up on and gave Reid a long very much needed kiss before I left the bathroom.

When I got out I put lace leggings on and my knee high black boots and before I knew it Lainey and I were out the door.

Lainey and I probably went to every museum in the town and Old Historic buildings. The little red head was a burst of energy and didn't get tired until our way back from the diner. When we got back to the dorms it was around six, I called Reid and he said they were all at Caleb's again.

"So," Lainey began as she lay on her stomach, kicking her legs back forth, "Is Reid your boyfriend?"

"Basically, we haven't technically made it official yet."

"So like a friend with benefits type thing?"

"No, it's more than that. But speaking of Reid we have a date, so I'll see you later." When I opened the door I was surprised to see Jonah.

"Hello Doll," He smiled.

"You said nine."

"I'm allowed to change my mind," he glanced over at Lainey and smiled, she got up and walked over to us with her hand stretched out.

"Are you Reid? I'm Lainey Ari's new roommate."

"No-"I began but Jonah interrupted me, he took Lainey's hand and kissed like something you'd see from an old movie. Lainey's face was almost as red as her hair, a smile plastered on her face.

"Jonah," he introduced himself, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I rolled my eyes and knocked his hand away from hers, he found amusement out of it, while Lainey just stood in complete shock. I shoved Jonah out into the hallway and then closed the dorm room door. Jonah chuckled.

"Next time you call," I snapped.

"Lighten up Aria," Jonah smirked, "tonight is going to be a goodnight after all."

"The hell it is," I snapped and started down the hall before him.

He insisted we go in his 1971 Plymouth Cuda Convertiable. I didn't protest for the most part but I felt more and more uneasy about it as we drove further out into the middle of nowhere.

It was quiet and awkward most of the way, the radio played softly with a little bit of static. Jonah liked classical music, something not is common with guys like him…or guys in general.

"I know why you left me," he said randomly, my muscles got tense, but I didn't reply. "I can change you know, I could go back to the way I was…" Something hit his eyes that I haven't seen in a long time, sadness.

"No you can't," I finally said, "Your power is eating you alive. Plus, it wouldn't change anything."

"Because of Reid," he said angrily,

"He stays out of this, they all do. It's between me, you and Chase."

"But it's because of him, right?"

"No, it's because of what you have done." Of course Reid stood between Jonah's chances of being with me, but he was just amongst the many reasons why, not the only one.

We pulled up to an extremely old house that looked recently refurbished; it was beyond big black gates that surrounded the perimeter. "Welcome home."

Two guys stood outside the door, guarding it. "Master," the two said and then opened the door.

"How cliché," I muttered unenthused.

This brought a half-hearted smile to Jonah lips. The foyer had marble floors and stairs on the walls of each side of the room. On the balcony stood Chase with a huge grin.

"Aria!" he smiled, "Long time no see." Chase began walking down the steps, "I mean when was the last time we've seen each other…Dad's funeral…"

"You sick son of a bitch," I snapped as I started forward, my eyes black and ready to fight. Jonah caught my arm and pulled me back to him, I tugged out of his grasp.

"Easy there killer," Chase chuckled, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Play nice children, we still got the whole night ahead of us." Jonah poured three glasses of scotch and offered one to the both of us. I didn't take mine but Chase did and swallowed it in two whole gulps. Jonah drank mine and his.

"What is going on?" I asked Jonah, "Why do you need me here?"

"Didn't you know? It's a family reunion."

A woman was pushed from the room two the left. They took the cloth sack off of her head and there stood binded and tied my mother.

"Aria!" my mom whimpered through tears.

"Jonah let them go," I cried, he refused to meet my eyes.

"Aw, revenge." Chase chimed.

"What did she ever do to you?" I snapped.

"I don't know, just sold me to a couple humans, and left me ignorant about who I am, what I was and how addictive the power is. While little Aria got to go prancing around with all the knowledge in the world about who exactly she is."

"It wasn't like that Chase," My mother cried.

With a flick of a wrist he sent my mother soaring through the air. I did the same to him, Chase landed at the top stairs on his back. He groaned in pain. He got up and jumped off the balcony landing on his feet. My fists were balled and my body tense. But the second he tried fighting me Jonah had stepped in and kept him pinned to the floor.

"I said enough!"

"Elijah, take Ms. Clinton to her room. Chase you go get prepared for later." Chase began to protest but Jonah's eyes went black again. He waited until Chase was gone then he turned to me.

"All this talk about you wanting me back and this is what you do!" I shoved him in the chest, knocking him back a few feet, "How could you get her involved! How could you do this to me?"

"I made a deal with Chase to give him power to get revenge on the sons of Ipswich, he chose your mom as the donor."

"She will never give him her power you know that," I snarled.

"It's either you or her tonight," He glared circling me, he pushed my hair behind my ear and ran his fingertips down my face, tears welded in my eyes, "Or you go back to Boston with me and we leave Chase powerless, your mom and little boyfriend will be safe and everything will be left the way it was. _You decide_."

Jonah walked out of the room leaving me with nothing but my thoughts.


	9. Witches Notes

All I wanted was a place to belong; I thought I'd find that in Ipswich, but my past got in the way of that, endangering not only my life but those in the Covenant. But I knew what I had to do. My ending wouldn't be a happy one, but it'd fix everything I had torn apart and so I made my decision and that was to go to Boston.

"What? No!" Reid protested as we stood out back of Nicki's, every bone and muscle in my body wanted to melt in his arms and say I'd stay there in Ipswich. Hurt held clearly in his eyes, when I could bring myself to look.

"Reid…" I sighed trying to hold it together, but it was too late I was already falling apart. "If I go to Boston all of you will be safe including my mother…from both Chase and Jonah. I'll also do whatever I can to find that spell and get back to you…" I whispered the last part, glancing down the alley and onto the street where Jonah's care was parked.

"And then what?" he snapped, "You find the spell and unbind the coven, that doesn't mean that his coven won't kill you, and what about Chase?"

"Jonah does not give two flying shits about Chase and his revenge on you guys; to him it was nothing but sheer amusement. I was thinking though, there's got to be a way that he is staying young, there is no way he is harnessing that much power and staying young like he is…"

"And then what?"

"I don't know, Reid, I'll come up with a plan."

"I can't settle for an 'I don't know', I can't lose you, there's got to be another way."

"He has my mom, granted she wasn't there when I needed her, she's still my mom and I couldn't live with the guilt if she died because of me, if any of you did." Jonah honked his horn and Reid flipped him off, Jonah turned away smiling. "I'll send you witch notes okay? I'll let you know what's going on. If he comes back here and the opportunity rises that you guys can kill him, then don't hesitate…I love you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, we kissed for a moment and Jonah honked again, this time he wasn't smiling.

"I love you too," He whispered.

"Goodbye,"

"This isn't goodbye…"

I half-heartedly smiled, "No, it isn't." Although, I doubted it highly that things would work out in my favor, I mean they never did. But I wasn't going to give up complete hope.

XXXX

I sat in the front seat, everything was strangely quiet. It was just me and Jonah, heading to Boston, or so I thought, we continued down I-93 N.

"Where are we going?"

"I lied Aria; we're not going to Boston. In fact we're going a little way up North. In a town called Greenfield." He smiled as if he was the smartest piece of shit on the planet, "I figured your boyfriend would try to come to your rescue or something, so I bought a beautiful old Victorian."

I crossed my arms and sunk in the seat.

"Of course I'll only be staying there a little while, I have business to attend to in Boston. Maybe I'll take you with me, when I can trust you."

"I'm obviously not going anywhere." I snapped.

"You should be grateful Ari; I don't usually give people options. If you were any other witch you and your mother would be dead."

"What makes me so different, I ran away from you…"

"Because I really do love you, I always have. Guess there's still a piece of the old me hanging in here. "

"If you really love me you wouldn't be making my life a living hell." I snapped, I turned and looked out the window, tears welding in my eyes. I wanted Reid more than ever, it'd only been a little less than an hour and yet it feels like days.

**Reid POV **

I couldn't believe she was gone. It'd only taken me a few short weeks to fall in love with Aria; she was different than other girls, its bullshit how she was ripped from me so fast. I knew I had to get her back, with or without the guys help. I couldn't just wait around like a sitting duck for her to write me, not knowing whether Jonah is hurting her or, putting his filthy hands on her. I got angrier the more and more I thought about it.

I stared into the fire that surrounded the big leather book. "We can't do much Reid…" I didn't want to hear another one of Caleb's rants about how we should protect our Coven not after Tyler and I had at least tried to keep Sarah safe from Chase.

"What if it were Sarah…" I glared furiously at Caleb and then at Pogue, "Or Kate. She's risking her life to keep us safe and we can't do the same for her?" Caleb dropped his head and Pogue just looked down at the fire.

"Aria is a smart witch…"Caleb began.

"And Jonah has definitely resurfaced feelings for her, so killing her isn't going to be a brief decision."

"Thanks Tyler, that made me feel so much better." I said sarcastically and took off up the cement steps.

"Reid!" Caleb hollered after me, but I had already stormed off.

**Aria's POV**

The Victorian was small on the outside and even had turret. It was yellow and brick and very pretty, but I wasn't going to let Jonah know that. This place would be a prison, and I wasn't looking forward to being one of its tenants.

My room was a decent size, with a window seat that I knew I'd be planted in for a very long time. The walls were yellow and all the furniture was a dark cherry wood. The Canopy bed had cream drapes that matched the curtains and the bed stool.

Jonah had carried my stuff up, he had beaten me to them and his guards that followed us here walked me in. Their names were Elijah and Carmella. Carmella was pretty with dark ringlets and small blue eyes, and Elijah was extremely good looking as well, his skin was dark and his hair was short with designs shaved on the sides of his head, he was well built whereas Carmella was small and petite, not what you would consider, guard material.

"You can go now." I told Jonah who stood at my bed. I sat down the window seat and hugged a small round pillow. But he didn't leave; instead he sat down on a little space near my feet.

"Eventually you'll forgive me, and Reid will move on." He said.

I stared at him in disbelief; his brown eyes were now golden from the sun that beamed through the window. He leaned in and kissed my forehead but when he went for my lips I had completely turned away. Jonah got up and left the room, I waited until I could hear his footsteps down the stairs before I dug through my bag for my pen and parchment.

**Reid's POV **

I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling with my headphones in, when I noticed something floating down. It dropped and landed on me lightly. A note, I didn't hesitate to open it and read.

_Jonah took me to a small town up north called Greenfield. He has it impounded in his head that I'm going to forgive him, forget that, it'll never happen. But I realized I'm going to have to gain his trust, I need to get into his mansion in Boston. I left you some of my books that I think will be helpful for all of you, just go to my dorm and ask Lainey for them. I miss you so much I don't know how long my patience will run, I love you. See you soon xoxoxo_

I had read it three times before opening my nigh stand drawer. I didn't know how long my patience would run before I'd go get her, I'd use all the power I had to get her back.


	10. Chase

**A/N: Sorry for the major delay, it's been hectic lately. Trying to find a job and what not has been VERY time consuming. Hope you all enjoy! Reviews would be appreciated ;p**

"We had a deal!" Chase hollered slamming his fist down on the table that now had rattling cups and plates due to Jonah's power holding Chase in his chair.

I don't think I had ever seen my brother so infuriated; then again this was only the third time meeting him in my entire life. It was his fault I'd never see my dad again, not that I was ever close with him, but it wasn't fair that I didn't get the chance to get to know him.

Jonah seemed amused with Chase and his will to fight back, to get revenge. I tried imagining what it would be like being betrayed by one of my role models. I hated Chase for choosing our mom to be a sacrifice, he was so selfish, either way it wouldn't have been her life, it would've been mine.

When everyone realized I was standing at the door of the dining room. Jonah smiled and stood up before he could pull out the only empty chair, which of course was right beside him and across from Chase, I hurriedly sat down. Jonah raised his eyebrows, cleared his throat and sat back down. Although it was hard to ignore Chases glare, I managed. A petite blonde came out with platters of food in each hand, the rest floating in front of her, and placed it all on the table.

"Thanks Jenna." Carmella smiled warmly, Jenna then took a seat at the end of the table and the two began whispering back and forth, giggling.

"Eat," Jonah demanded as I realized everyone was stuffing their faces except Chase and I. I took a biscuit off the silver platter to my right and began to pick at it.

XXXXX

My room was dark while I sat on the window seat. I had a spell book in my lap but couldn't bring myself to read any more of it; it didn't have what I was looking for. My thoughts lingered to running away, Jonah would go to Ipswich looking for me, I know he would.

My door creaked open and I thought it would be Jonah who had been visiting me often. To my surprise it was Chase poking his head around the corner. My body grew tense as he walked in closing the door behind him. He stood there quietly and I couldn't figure out his purpose for coming to see me. So I wracked my brain to come up with something to say,

"I don't suppose you came here to apologize," I cocked an eyebrow, sure that he could see it due to the beaming moonlight. He looked down a smile across his face as he shook his head no.

"I came here to ask what your mom meant by it wasn't like that."

"What does it matter, Chase, As long as I am with Jonah you're not allowed to go anywhere near _our _mother."

"I have the right to know."

A heavy silence fell between us and when I gave into his question I sighed, he did have the right to know and although I felt that he gave up that right a long time ago I opened my big trap anyways.

"Dad was consumed by his powers, almost like…" I paused maybe it wasn't a good idea to start off with remarks of just how my father and Chase were alike. Chase sat on the trunk next to my bookshelf. "Anyways, moms' relationship with him wasn't a healthy one at all, and when she got pregnant with you she decided adoption would be the best…Not long after she left him, and then found out she was pregnant with me. She doesn't talk much about him, just that he wasn't always the way he is, she always reflects on the good times they had together…But I guess we all just start off okay and get worse and worse, huh?"

It grew quiet, "You don't have to be consumed by it Chase…"

"You don't understand."

I chewed on my bottom lip as I glanced out the window, a dark silhouette stood across the street, I furrowed my eyebrows and squinted hoping that maybe I'd get a better look. But before I knew it the figure was gone. I looked back at Chase, "You're right, I'll never really get how difficult it was, not knowing anything. I can tell you're not one for pep talks but maybe if you really wanted to you could change before you're in way over your head."

"I'm already in over my head."

"No, Jonah is in over his head…you are just neck deep…"

"Yeah well, forget about it."

I shrugged, "That's your choice."

All I could tell myself was that I gave it a shot. I tried pepping talking my older brother into not completely ruining his life more than he already has. But his thirst for power was more important.

"Do you know why I went after Caleb and all them…" he began, I just looked back at him.

"Because you wanted more power?"

"That, and dad wanted revenge…"

"I don't care about dad and his stupid revenge Chase, that is history, done and over with. I'm not dumb either, I know you don't care about him wanting revenge either," I rolled my eyes feeling anger creep up throat wanting to go on a rant about how idiotic it was to hold onto a grudge that happened ages ago.

"Speaking of past and present…what's going on with you and Jonah…how do you have such a hold over him?"

"That's none of your business." I glared at him. Chase stood up, his eyes taunting. "And don't think just because we had a conversation that I hate you any less."

He smirked and then walked out of the room; I took the book and threw it just as the door shut. It bounced off the dark wood and onto the floor. I was mad that I even opened up even the slightest bit to him. But he was my brother after all and I suppose that even after all the stupid things he had done, he deserved that much…I was wrong; he didn't deserve anything from me.


	11. Elixir

**Reid's POV**

_Reid where the hell are you man, come home._ Pogue's voicemails were not going to bring me home. It was stupid to think in the first place. I knew it wouldn't be long before the covenant came after me. But I couldn't wait there anymore. I had to come up with a plan to get her back; I needed to know she was safe.

I stood away from the street light, so no one could see me. I wasn't sure if this was the house, but my gut told me she was in there, almost like I could sense her. I'm not that big of a dipshit to think I could go in there unprepared; my adrenaline shot up just thinking of it.

The pain came clear through my memory of the day Jonah had come to the Colony house. He was strong, stronger than Chase who even Pogue and Caleb had problems with.

Someone sat in the window above and I was positive that it was her. The small figure in the window leaned forward and I turned and began to walk away, hoping that she didn't realize it was me.

**Aria's POV**

The soccer ball was nearly deflated. I figured it was something that the old owners had left here. I kicked it around and did numerous tricks that I had learned from the fifth grade, when lived in California with my mom. I just wanted to get fresh air anything but being cooped up in the old house all day.

Elijah stood a short distance from me as I moved around the yard. He was excused when Jonah stepped outside. His hair was scruffed and his eyes tired, he wore blue jeans and no shirt, showing off his defined abs. I turned away quickly; trying not stare and converting my thoughts quickly back to Reid. All it did was sent shock waves of pain through my chest; I missed Reid more than anything.

"You're up early." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"Thanks captain obvious." I muttered. You're supposed to be trying to get him to trust you Aria, I thought to myself. That was the last thing I really wanted, but I knew I had to open up to him to get remotely close to trust with him.

Jonah kicked the ball out from underneath my foot. I nudged him and got it back, he smiled at me and returned it hoping it didn't look fake. I raised my eyebrows and challenged him to come and get the ball. We went back and forth for about an hour kicking the ball into makeshift goals.

"I've missed this." He said as I sat down on the porch steps. I didn't reply, I just looked down at my converse that were now dirty and picked at a loose string on the hem of my black sequin shirt.

"I totally won…" I replied trying to change the subject.

"I let you win," He replied and then let out a short chuckle.

"Mhm let yourself believe that!" I chuckled smacking his arm with the back of my hand.

"I will," he replied and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow with a smirk stretching at the corner of his lips. It grew quiet for a moment, "Do you believe people can change?"

I looked away from him, speechless, "Um..." I began, "I suppose, if they really wanted to." I knew what he was getting at, and I couldn't believe that Jonah would ever change. It seemed impossible. For a moment I saw vulnerability in his eyes, which is the rarest thing coming from Jonah.

"If I changed, would you ever consider being mine again?"

"You have me here don't you?" I muttered.

"Could you ever love me again?"

I wanted to tell him no, but I had to play my cards right. "Maybe," I sounded unsure, exactly what I wanted him think. Despite everything he has done and scarred me with I couldn't help but feel sorry for him and wish that he could return to the sweet loving Jonah that I used to know.

"When you first met me, were your intentions to get my power?"

"Aria, my family has been using this spell for centuries…my intentions were to meet up to their expectations, but never did I mean to hurt you in any kind of way…I wish you'd believe that and I know it's kind of hard after everything, but it's the truth."

We stared at each other for a moment before Jenna came out with a silver platter. On the center of the platter was a glass bottle of dark brown liquid. An elixir of some kind, Jenna lowered the platter so Jonah could reach it. He took it and chugged it, cringing at the taste before putting the bottle back down with force. He knocked the platter out of Jenna's hand threw it at her. Her brows furrowed and her eyes were confused, something about her bringing the elixir out here set him off. Jenna took off into the house in tears, I turned back to Jonah's whose brown eyes were furious.

"What was that for?" I asked.

He looked away and I knew he wasn't ready to tell me.

"Jonah you can trust me." I told him.

"Can I?" he snapped, his face got close to mine, it felt almost threatening. I did the most stupid thing ever, but it was only thing that I could think of to make Jonah believe me, I leaned in and kissed him long and hard. He cupped my face in my hands and pulled me to him. He was so warm and familiar that I just sunk into him. I felt alive, my heart raced and I felt as if I was on some sort of high. When we pulled apart, I still felt lively, but the guilt had struck me like two ton truck, "Yes," I breathed heavily, "You can."

For a second I thought I was in over my head, I wanted to take the kiss back but it was impossible. Jonah smiled and stroked my cheek with his finger. "We'll see," he smirked and then got up leaving me alone on the porch.

Resentment and anger pulsed through me, i felt as if it were hopeless to get any information out of him. I felt so naïve.


End file.
